


Hi James, I'm Steve

by scarlettmelody



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes may be crushing on his new friend, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmelody/pseuds/scarlettmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Steve Rogers at eight or nine, transferring from Catholic school to the local public one when his mom can't afford tuition any more. Imagine Bucky being all set to hate his stuck-up goody two shoes of a new classmate, but ending up thoroughly charmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi James, I'm Steve

“Steven Rogers.” Steve raised his hand and answered quickly. “Here!”

Bucky rolled his eyes, five minutes into his first day and the tiny blond already seemed like such a square.

As the day went by, Bucky started eating his words. 

“Hi James, I’m Steve.” Bucky jumped, he’d been scratching a dirty word into a brick of the school with his knife. 

“Son of a bitch, Steve, don’t creep up on a guy like that!” Bucky cursed, knife slipping out of his hand. 

“Sorry James!” Steve said, leaning down to pick up the knife and hand it back to Bucky. 

“It’s Bucky. Don’ like bein’ called James.” He muttered, snatching the knife back with a scowl. 

“Right. Sorry Buck.” Steve answered brightly and Bucky smiled. He couldn’t help it, the kid was looking at him with these anxious, big eyes and Bucky realized the kid could probably use a friend. 

“S’okay, it happens.” He said gruffly, running back inside as the teacher called. 

The rest of the day passed by quickly and as Bucky was walking out of school he overheard a scuffle coming from the alley next to the building. 

“You leave Mary alone!” Came a high pitched voice and Bucky’s eyes widened and he tore into the alley.

“What’s a pipsqueak like you going to do about it?” A voice jeered and Bucky saw one of the bigger boys backing Steve into a corner. Steve had a bloody nose and a slip of a girl was huddled next to him, hands over her face.

“I’ll fight ya.” Steve said, face going hard and Bucky’s eyes widened, kid was tiny, no way he’d- 

Steve lunged forward and hit the kid in the crotch and Bucky ran up and grabbed the kid by the back of the neck, throwing him back against the other wall of the alley. “Get outta here, punk.” 

The bully scrambled to his feet and ran off and Bucky turned to Steve and Mary. 

“I had im…” Steve muttered, not meeting Bucky’s eyes. Mary thanked them both and headed back into the school. 

“Sure ya did.”Bucky took out the handkerchief he never used and passed it to Steve. “How’d you learn to fight like that anyways?” 

Steve shrugged and took it, wiping his nose. “Just don’t like bullies.” 

Bucky grinned and hit Steve’s shoulder playfully. “Me neither. Come on. I’ll walk ya home. Maybe nick someone’s wallet and get wieners.”

“Bucky!” Steve said, scandalized. 

He grinned again. He was gonna have fun being this kid’s friend.


End file.
